


El vacío de la libertad (Version II)

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Slash, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Sirius siempre deseo la libertad pero en el momento que la adquirió, noto que a pesar de ser libre, no era completamente feliz. Su verdadera felicidad la había dejado atrás ¿como la recuperaría? ¿dejaría su libertad? ¿o regresaría con la persona que le hacia completamente feliz?HISTORIA ORIGINAL CREADA POR:Allenwalker964 - LaTangadeBruno
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Remus suspiró al despertar en plena madrugada, su cabeza estaba sobre el pecho del hombre que él amaba y con el cual había compartido otro momento intimó. El oji miel se había enamorado a primera vista y se contentó cuando Sirius posó su vista en la de él después de tanto tiempo. Nunca le habían puesto un nombre a lo que tenían pero para Remus aquello era una relación, novios, amantes.

Sirius murmuró un par de cosas indescifrables que Remus fue incapaz de entenderlas, el hombre acarició el camafeo que Sirius siempre llevaba con él, lo había abierto varias veces, había un pequeño retrato de un joven de cabello largó negro y piel pálida. Remus sabía bien que era un Doncel, con tan solo verlo lo había sabido; el castaño lamentó no ser uno, los donceles eran los únicos hombres que podían quedar embarazados y él, no gozaba de ese beneficio.

Aún así, Remus se preguntaba una y otra vez quien era ese chico de cabellera larga , pero jamás le había preguntado a Sirius, no quería problemas con él, sin embargo era imposible no sentirse algo celoso, había encontrado a Sirius muchas veces viendo el pequeño retrato o apretando el objeto con fuerza como si lo extrañara y ahora, la sensación se había hecho mayor al recordar en donde estaban.

Slytherin.

Estaban en una posada cercana a aquel reino el padre de Sirius había muerto, el testamento sería leído y Sirius debía estar presente o al menos así había estado escrito en la carta que este había recibido hace una semana atrás. Remus suspiró y cerró los ojos, sólo esperaba que aquella visita en slytherin no afectará la relación que Sirius y el tenían.

■●■●■●■●■●■●■●○■○■■●■○●■■●●■○○■●■

Sirius respiró profundo antes de bajar del carruaje que se había detenido al pie de la puerta de la mansión en la que creció, Remus y James estaban ahí con él. Dos amigos que había hecho en el transcurso de dos años, dos años en el que poco había visto a su familia.

Un elfo ya envejecido abrió la puerta, Sirius lo miró y este le observó con cierto odio que le hizo sonreír.—Te extrañé.—Bromeó.

El elfo bufó.—¿Ellos quienes son?—Preguntó al ver sus dos acompañantes.—La lectura sólo es para familiares.

—No apresures tu muerte.—Le susurró el Black al más pequeño. Sirius y sus amigos esperaron a que el elfo cerrará la puerta y los guiará hasta el salón en donde se realizaría la reunión. Cuando Keachert les abrió la puerta, varias miradas se posaron en el trío que había llegado.

Una mujer de cabello blanco se colocó de pié.—¡Vaya! Pensé que no vendrías, ya que te sientes muy digno.—expresó con la voz alzada.—Espero que al menos cumplas los deseos de tu padre ya que para toda esta familia eres una vergüenza.

Remus sintió su estómago revolverse al escuchar las palabras llenas de veneno hacia el hombre que amaba, Remus creyó que Sirius respondería pero este no lo hizo. Sirius no respondió y aquello le desconcertó. La puerta del salón se abrió de nuevo y el castaño sintió como su corazón daba un saltó.

—Severus, oh cariño me alegro que te encuentres aquí.—Walburga sonrió levemente y se acercó a este. El Doncel llevaba ropas gripes y un abultado vientre, estaba embarazado.—¿Cómo está mi nieto?—Preguntó acariciando su vientre.

Remus respiro profundo. El chico del retrato ya tenía nombre.

Severus suspiró.—Patea mucho.—Le respondió para luego ladear la vista y observar a Sirius, la débil sonrisa desapareció.—Es una lástima que aún sigas vivo.—Murmuró en forma de saludo.

Sirius se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y se acercó al doncel. Remus quiso seguirlo pero James lo detuvo.—No te la dejaré tan fácil.—Le respondió y el pelo largo rodó los ojos sin responder pero cuando Sirius tocó su vientre, Severus fue capaz de percibir la magia que era trasmitida hacia su interior.—falta poco.

Severus se colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.—No es como si te importará.

Sirius soltó un suspiró, la puerta del salón fue abierta de nuevo, Regulus y su esposa entraron y tras ellos, Abraxas Malfoy, encargado de le lectura del testamento.

—Pueden tomar asiento.—Expresó en voz alta.

Regulus ignoró la presencia de su hermano. Sirius acercó una silla A a Severus y este tomó asiento. Remus no pudo evitar sentirse ignorado en aquel asunto, su corazón latía furioso al ver a Sirius de pié junto a la silla del Doncel.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta.—Muy bien, se iniciará la lectura del testamento del Señor Black al notar que todos citados se encuentran presentes.—En su lecho de muerte el señor Black realizó una serie de modificaciones a su testamento las cuales presentaré a continuación:

_"Walburga, continuará con la administración de que esta casa la cual es suya y nadie de nadie más, recibirá la mitad de las ganancias obtenidas de los terrenos que son utilizados para el cultivo al sur de este reino como manutención. Ahora bien, para su hijo menor Regulus, se convertirá desde ahora en el dueño y señor de las propiedades que se encuentren al norte del Reino las cuales corresponden a un castillo y mil hectáreas de tierra las cuales actualmente se utilizan para el cultivo de trigo, arroz y otros alimentos"_

Walburga enrojeció, si bien estaba complacida con lo dejado por su esposo hacía ella, pero no se sentía satisfecha con lo heredado a su hijo.—¡¿Estas queriendo decir que este idiota será la nueva cabeza de la familia?! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!—Exclamó viendo a Sirius él cual era presa de la sorpresa, no entendía a su padre y el por que de aquella decisión.

Malfoy continuó la lectura.—Para mi hijo, Sirius le hago entrega todas las propiedades que se encuentran aquí en la capital y así mismo el título de cabeza familiar.—Walburga estuvo a punto de desmayarse.—Pero...

Todos los Black tragaron ruidoso.

—Pero para que sea haga efectiva tal petición, Sirius debe regresar a Slytherin, tomar su lugar como cabeza familiar y reafirmar sus votos matrimoniales con Severus, y que el hijo que está pronto a nacer crezca en un matrimonio unido y no dispar.

Walburga río.—Mi difundo esposo estaba pidiendo un milagro.—La peli blanca miró con resentimiento a su hijo.—dudo mucho que Sirius tomé tal responsabilidad, ni siquiera fue capaz de cumplir sus deberes como marido. Abandonó a Severus a pocos los meses de casados para vivir sin compromisos y con libertades. Al menos pensaste con la cabeza al dejar un descendiente, cuando mi nieto nazca lo criare con la idea de que su padre murió para ahorrarle una vergüenza.

Remus sintió sus piernas temblar, Sirius, su Sirius estaba casado, su Sirius tendría un hijo. ¡¿Por qué nunca había sospechado aquello?!

*************

Ultima parte: 01 de Septiembre de 2020


	2. Chapter 2

La reunión finalizó, Walburga y los pocos asistentes salieron uno a uno; la mujer de cabello largo no parecía nada feliz con los deseos de su marido, lastimosamente no podía contradecirlos, pero con seguridad sabía que Sirius no los seguiría.

Severus soltó un suspiró, se colocó de pie aceptando la ayuda de Sirius.

—Bien, me marcho. No diré que fue un placer verle, Sirius. —El doncel le miró a los ojos y haciendo el ademán para caminar fue detenido Sirius.

El slytherin se removió.

—¿No hablaremos sobre esto? —Preguntó con algo de incomodidad, ni siquiera sabía el por qué había aceptado presentarse a fin de cuentas toda su familia le odiaba y Severus, el odio de Severus, el mismo se lo había ganado. —Lo que mi padre...

—¿De qué vamos hablar? No es como si fueras a quedarte, Sirius. Se que lo no harás; si te preocupa lo que dijo tu madre sobre el bebé, no te preocupes, yo si le diré que estas vivo. Deberías hablar con tu hermano y pedirle que administre los bienes hasta que nuestro hijo se haga mayor y el mismo pueda hacerse cargo. —La respuesta del cabello largo fue rápida. —Así no tendrás que cumplir obligaciones que no quieres.

El varón tragó ruidoso, tras todas aquellas palabras sólo había rencor.

—Aún tengo una semana para pensarlo.

Severus soltó una risita sin gracia.

—No te hagas el gracioso ¡¿Realmente crees que podrás hacerte cargo, Sirius!? ¡Si no pudiste con nuestro matrimonio! —Aquello fue un grito.—Tres meses, Sirius, tres meses, te bastaron para abandonarme una noche mientras "Dormíamos".

Remus guardó silencio. Más cosas, más cosas que comenzaba a descubrir de su pareja. El ojo miel tuvo que tomar asiento, sentía que sus piernas le traicionarían tarde como temprano.

—Aquella noche... No quisiste hablar sobre eso. —El murmullo de Sirius llegó con dificultad a los oídos de Severus.

El doncel enrojeció, completamente furioso.

—¿Y de qué iba hablar contigo? Sólo tenías que decírmelo, Sirius. Si no te querías casar conmigo jamás debiste llevar todo hasta al final.—Severus se controló. Las ganas de golpear a Sirius eran grandes.—Te escogí, sobre todos. Sobre Malfoy, Mulciber. Te elegí sobre ellos pero tu me abandonaste.

—Severus, escucha..

—Si te contacté y pedí que tuviéramos un hijo es porque, a diferencia de ti, Sirius. Me tocó soportar la cantidad de chismes, comentarios y burlas que se crearon en tu ausencia. ¿Un varón abandonando a su doncel? Seguramente a tener algo ¿No es así? ¡Me convertí en toda la burla de este maldito reino! Por tu culpa Sirius...—Los dedos del más bajo se enterraron en el pecho del Black. —Mientras tú lo único que hacías era follar. Me tocó cerrarles la boca a todos con un embarazo.

—Lo siento.—Aquello fue con sinceridad. Jamás había pensado en las consecuencias si no meses después de que lo hizo. Hasta el habían llegado esos rumores en donde decían que posiblemente había abandonado a Severus por que era malo en la cama.

Los ojos del Prince ardieron.

—Me arruinaste la vida, pero ya nada puedo hacer. Así que, aprovechando que estas aquí te pediré algo—Severus respiró profundo.— Mi abuelo sólo necesita tu firma para deshacer nuestro matrimonio, no tienes que preocuparte por el bebé, llevará tu apellido.

Sirius sintió varias punzadas en su cabeza.

—¿Divorció? —Repitió.

—¿Qué creías imbécil? ¿Qué iba a continuar casado contigo? ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, SIRIUS BLACK!—Severus tuvo que tocarse el vientre al sentir una punzada en este. Tuvo que respirar profundo.—Yo también tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida ¿No es así? Tal vez tu ya la hiciste junto a alguna putita.

Remus enrojeció, se colocó de pie con brusquedad. James trató de detenerle pero fue en vano.

—No veo necesidad que le insultes cuando él no lo está haciendo, además te dejo saber que él no está con ninguna puta, a menos que me consideres una.

Severus observó al hombre que se había acercado a él.

—¿O-otro varón? —Tartamudeó, las manos del doncel temblaron levemente, como si aquello hubiera sido un golpe en su orgullo y corazón.

—Severus espera... tengo que explicarte que...—Se apresuró, maldijo internamente el haber pensado que traer a Remus consigo había sido una buena idea.

—¡NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICARLE!—Le gritó Remus al contrario, el rostro de Sirius se frunció por completo. —Dale la jodida firma y larguémonos de aquí, no es como que te importará realmente.

El más bajo ladeo la vista, sus ojos se humdecieron.

—Entonces... El problema era yo ¿No es así? La gente tenía razón.—Severus se controló, trato de no derramar ni una lágrima. Suficientes había derramado ya por ese imbécil.

Sirius negó, sostuvo las manos de Severus haciendo que el doncel le viera a los ojos. La tristeza y la decepción en los ojos de Severus era enorme, aquello, sólo hizo sentir aún más miserable al Black.

—No, no lo eres ¡Merlin, Sev! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Eres perfecto!

—¡¿Entonces por qué me abandonaste, Sirius?!—Le preguntó, fue traicionado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin control, Remus fue alejado por James levemente. —¡Estas con otro varón! ¡Con otro! ¡Si fuera una chica u otro doncel! Sirius! ¡Pero no...! Yo... de verdad te amaba... cuando me casé contigo no fue ninguna obligación.

Un hombre alto y musculoso entró a la pequeña habitación.

—Señor Prince, el carruaje esta listo.

Severus rompió el agarre de sus manos con las de Sirius. Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.

—La firma... mi abuelo hablará contigo.—Murmuró con rapidez. Se sentía destruido y aún más miserable de lo que se había sentido antes. Su esposo prefería estar con otro varón que con él.

—No hemos terminado de hablar...—Black trató de detenerlo, pero Severus decidió apartarse aún más.

El doncel le sonrió con tristeza.

—Ya me disté todas las respuestas, Sirius.—Severus salió de la habitación y tras el, el cochero.

[...]

—¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TENÍAS QUE METERTE EN LA CONVERSACIÓN?! ¡NO ERA ASUNTO TUYO, REMUS!—La ira recorrió el rostro del pelilargo.—Este problema es mío, no tuyo. No tenías que meterte en mis jodidos asuntos.

Remus trató de no tirarse sobre él. Habían regresado a la posada en la que estaban alejándose.

—¡¿Y QUÉ QUERÍAS HICIERA?! ¡¿QUÉ ME QUEDARA CALLADO?! SIRIUS ¡JAMÁS DIJISTE LA VERDAD! ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ACTÚE? ¿AH? ¡DÍMELO! CASADO... Y CON UN HIJO EN CAMINO, ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO.

—Mi vida es sólo problema mío y no tuyo, aléjate de mis asuntos. Es lo único que te diré.

Remus enrojeció. —¿Acaso estas molesto por que tu esposito se ha enterado que andas con un varón? Sirius... se supone que estamos en una relación. Que somos una pareja...

—Jamás le di un nombre a esto, tú eres el único que se encargó de romantizar todo, Remus. —Le recordó.

El castaño tembló, lo mataría.

—¡Vaya! ¿Entonces sólo he sido un agujero para follar? Por que si es así te hubieras quedado con tu estúpido esposo.

Sirius abofeteó con toda su fuerza al de ojos miel. Podía soportar todo menos el que Severus fuera irrespetado de esa manera.

—No vuelvas a decirle así...

La mejilla lastimada de Remus ardía.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Te molesta?! Sirius por favor... No te hagas el santo ahora por qué no te queda. —ambos se miraron fijamente—Si te preocupará de verdad no lo hubieras dejado, Sirius. No te gustan los compromisos. Está bien, lo entiendo, tú y yo no tenemos uno, pero con el sí. Y te conozco, no te quedarás con él, odias las responsabilidades.

El slytherin enmudeció.

—Cierra la boca.

—Te daré una oportunidad, Sirius. Mañana irás, firmaras el divorcio y, luego tu y yo regresaremos a casa ¿Esta bien? No necesitas nada de los de aquí. Este lugar no es tu hogar, gryffindor sí.

[...]

Un hombre de cabello blanco tomó asiento en la misma mesa en la que Sirius, Remus y James cenaban.

—Un tragó.—Ordenó al dueño, la pequeña copa voló directamente a su mano.

—Lord Mulciber.—Sirius se removió en su asiento, jamás espero toparse con ese hombre. La mano derecha del rey era muy selectivo en los lugares que frecuentaba y estaba seguro que ese no era uno de ellos.

—Black, que bueno que apareciste, estaba a punto de sobornar al sacerdote que te casó para anulara ese maldito matrimonio.—Mulciber tragó el wiskey de sopetón. No entendía por qué un hombre mayor como este estaba interesado en su unión con Severus.—Pero ahora que estas aquí, se podrá hacer de modo legal.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Preguntó, aquello no le gustaba para nada.

El mayor sonrió.

—Cien mil monedas, Black. Escucha bien, cien mil monedas de oro te daré para que mañana mismo vayas a donde Prince y firmes el acta de divorcio. —le pidió con burla y confianza—Severus es un doncel que no se puede desperdiciar, estoy seguro que no lo tocaste mucho en ese tiempo que estuvieron casados así que podría decir que se ha vuelto virgen de nuevo. Quiero su culo dentro de poco en mi cama hasta que el día en que yo muera.

Su apetito desapareció por completó.

—¿Qué?

El peliblanco pidió otro trago.—Desmond y yo estuvimos hablando. Me casare con su nieto una vez y quede libre de vuestro matrimonio. Criare a vuestro hijo, no te preocupes. No le faltará nada y además Severus tendrá lo que se merece. —Le aclaró rapidez—Con los bienes podrías dejar un poder, Regulus es muy bueno para los negocios y además Prince también está dispuesto a darte unos miles de monedas más para agilizar todos estos procesos.

Sirius enrojeció.

—¿Por qué lo tomas como un hecho? Aún no le he dado una respuesta, tengo una semana.

Mulciber rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, ciento cincuenta mil monedas—El hombre aumentó la cantidad.—Podría llegar a doscientos mil si lo haces ahora mismo.

Remus guardó silencio. Aquello era bastante dinero, demasiado para cómodamente vivir durante bastante tiempo sin problema alguno.

—¿Qué hay detrás de esto? Pareces bastante ansioso de casarte ya, mi lord.

—Estoy detrás de Severus desde mucho antes que ambos se casarán. Desmond tuvo la absurda idea de darle el derecho de elección a Severus, gran error. Ser abandonado por tu marido es la peor de las vergüenzas, algo que obviamente no hubiera sucedido conmigo.

Remus tragó ruidoso, Sirius se colocó de pie con brusquedad y abandonó la mesa sin decir una palabra.

Mulciber bebió el nuevo trago que se le había sido enviado.

—Severus está próximo a dar a luz, le convenceré que Walburga sea la encargada de criar a ese mocoso para poder disfrutar a mi esposo por completo. Dos mil monedas para cada uno si logran convencer a Black de que firme antes del quinto día.

El hombre de cabello blanco se colocó de pie y sacando de su bolsillo una moneda de oro, pagó sus tragos sin esperar el vuelto.

[...]

Se suponían que serían dos partes. Bueno, alv. La próxima si la última Ksjdksksks

¿Qué sucederá?

SERA QUE SIRIUS SE IRA CON REMUS?

F por Severus. UnÚ

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Ahora si, con la última parte

¡Bye! ♡♡

Corregido por: [LaTangadeBruno](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LaTangadeBruno)..


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al tener a Desmond Prince frente a él, la mirada del hombre ya mayor era dura pero, aunque espero recibir un par de comentarios ácidos de su parte se sorprendió al encontrarle de buen humor.—Señor.—Exclamó, Sirius tomó asiento cuando este le indico, ir a la mansión Prince sólo había aumentado aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad.—Estoy aquí para..

Desmond rodó los ojos.—Se porque estas aquí, Muchacho, pensé que vendrías al día siguiente de tu llegada pero, por lo que veo amabas hacer esperar a la gente.—El mayor abrió un cajo tras el escritorio en el que se encontraba y saco dos especies de portafolios hechos en madera y forrados con piel de oso..—Mulciber me hablo de la propuesta que te hizo, te hare una igual: cien mil monedas, Black, necesito tu firma para deshacer esa unión que al final de cuentas fue una perdida tiempo.

Los portafolios se abrieron y las monedas relucieron en su interior, todas acomodadas de forma ordenada.

—Yo..

—Mira, se que Severus fue el que te busco para todo esto del bebé, si bien, no me agrado mucho el enterarme que estaba esperando un bebé, supongo que lo hizo como consuelo, esta enamorado de ti y me imagino que su propósito fue tener algo con lo que pudiera recordarte siempre.—Exclamó el sangre pura mientras buscaba una serie de documentos.—Aun así, la vida de mi nieto ya esta asegurada junto a Mulciber.

Sirius se removió incomodo, odiaba a ese tipo.—¿Por qué tanta prisa en que Severus se una a ese hombre?

—Suficiente vergüenza ha pasado mi nieto ya al estar casado contigo, Black. Severus siempre tuvo la esperanza que regresaras, me equivoque al aceptar que él mismo escogiera a su futuro esposo, cuando Lord Mulciber ya había puesto sus ojos en él mucho antes de vuestra boda.

La puerta del pequeño despacho se abrió, una sirviente de cabello pelirrojo entró ayudando a Severus a tomar asiento a un lado del Black.

El doncel vestía un largo camisón de color gris para su comodidad.—Ya.. estoy aquí.—Exclamó sin ver directamente a Sirius.

Desmond sonrió, los documentos fueron colocados sobre el escritorio y una pluma junto a un tintero fueron posados frente a ellos.—Bien, Black, firma. Sera sencillo, luego discutiremos sobre el manejo de la herencia dejada por tu padre.

Sirius observó la pluma estirada en su dirección, el hombre la agarró y sin poder evitarlo observó a Severus, el doncel de cabellera negra le miró de la misma forma, sus ojos negros estaban humedecidos como si quisiera decirle miles de cosas a travez de estos, y aunque no lo pareciera, guardaban una pequeña esperanza a pesar de los malos actos del hombre que amaba.

—Vamos, Black..—Exclamó Desmond.—Firma, es lo mejor. No te sientas comprometido, bueno.. nunca te has sentido por algo..—El Prince rio en voz baja.—Solo necesitas firmar y serás libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Sirius guardó silencio, la pluma fue sostenida con fuerza mientras se preguntaba si era lo correcto, ¿Lo era? ¿Debía firmar? ¿Debía dejar libre a Severus? El Black respiró profundo, recordó las palabras de Remus taladrando su mente. Hundió la punta de la pluma en la tinta y al sacarla la presiono sobre el documento aun sin escribir su nombre ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Lo era?

—Rápido, Black.—Siceo Desmond ya enojado.—Firma, no lo pienses tanto. Te gusta la libertad, odias los compromisos y la rutina.. deja a mi nieto libre de ti.

La pluma tembló y Sirius escribió su nombre con rapidez sobre el documento.

—Perfecto.—Desmond sonrió de oreja a oreja y tendió la pluma a su nieto.—Hazlo, Severus.

Las lágrimas bajaron sin control por el rostro del doncel al ver la firma recién hecha por el hombre del que estuvo y estaba enamorado, sus esperanzas e ilusiones se fueron al piso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sirius no le quería? ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Habría hecho algo para ganarse el abandono de su marido? Severus se limpió las lágrimas antes de sostener la pluma. Dejo de torturarse nuevamente con aquellas preguntas que le habían amargado durante meses, ya no lloraría mas, no lo haría, tenía que controlarse.

Su firma fue irregular y temblorosa pero, Severus logró escribir correctamente su nombre sobre él documento.—¿M-me puedo retirar?—Su voz fue un susurró.

La sirvienta que no se había retirado le ayudo a colocarse de pie, Sirius se sintió incapaz de verle al rostro.

—Lo siento.—Murmuró el Black antes de que el joven saliera.—Lo siento, Severus.

El doncel respiró profundo y salió dejando habitación, cuando la puerta fue cerrada, las lágrimas que se encontraban retenidas cayeron nuevamente incumpliendo su promesa de no llorar nuevamente.—Te odio, te odio, te odio.—Exclamó una y otra vez, la joven pelirroja que le acompañaba le observó con pena y le ayudo alejarse de aquel lugar.

—¿Quiere un té, Mi lord?

Severus negó—Quiero morirme.

Lily respiró profundo, conocía al joven desde muy pequeña. Era su mejor amiga y también, fue compañera de juegos.—No diga eso.—Suplicó, se acercaron a la escalera pero la pelirroja noto un extraño liquido en el suelo.—¿Por qué esto está...?—La sirvienta ahogó un grito, el camisón del doncel estaba humedecido. Había roto fuente.—Oh merlín, bendito.

La pelirroja tembló, estuvo a punto de gritar pero su hermana y su madre aparecieron notado lo mismo que ella.

—Calienta agua, busca mantas, Petunia.—Era imposible llevar al chico hasta su habitación, las escaleras serian un desafío para ellas y para él.—Vamos a Nuestra habitación, joven Severus, todo estará bien ¿Si?

El chico pelinegro sollozo. No por el dolor que sentía, su corazón dolía. Se había roto nuevamente. El ver a Sirius días atrás junto a ese hombre había sido como una estaca en su corazón y ahora, al estar formalmente separado de él, era la muerte. Sabia que debía eliminar aquellos sentimientos, sabia que Sirius no merecía nada por parte suya pero.. se había esforzado tanto ¡El embarazo lo había hecho con un solo propósito! Traer a Sirius de vuelta, que estuviera junto a él por el bebé, pero.. ni con eso él le quería.

—Iré a avisarle a lord Prince.—Elena, la madre de Lily salió con rapidez una vez y el joven fue recostado en la pequeña cama.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○♡○♡●

Remus se movió de un lado al otro, habían pasado muchas horas desde que Sirius había salido ¡Y aun nada que llegaba! Odiaba estar en ese pueblo, odiaba saber que Sirius estaba cerca de ese chico.—Iré a buscarlo.

James detuvo a su amigo.—¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Ir a buscarlo a la casa donde vive ese chico y hacer un escándalo, Remus?

El de ojos dorados frunció el ceño.—solo estoy preocupado.

—Escucha, no me gusta meterme muchos en sus asuntos, es tu vida y la de Sirius pero hay que tener limites y respetar la vida de otros.—Exclamó acomodándose los lentes.—Ese chico, seguramente Sirius y él se conocen desde niños, se casaron, Remus, se casaron ¿Entiendes la situación? Sirius se casó y abandono a su esposo, no tienes que estar molesto con ese chico, no me gusto la forma como le insultantes cuando se conocieron ¿Crees que el villano es él, Remus? Todos estos meses has disfrutando de la compañía de Sirius en cambio ese chico, se la lamentado del porqué su esposo le abandono.

Remus guardó silencio, se mordió los labios con fuerza y tomó asiento.

James suspiró.—Y no solo eso, hay un bebé de por medio, no me gustan las decisiones que ha tomado Sirius, el escoger la libertad en vez de estar con alguien que te amaba de verdad .

—¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?! ¡Yo amo a Sirius!—Aquello fue un gritó.—Si Sirius abandono a ese chico tal vez fue porque no se sentía igual, los aristócratas no toman en cuenta los sentimientos ¿Por qué Sirius tiene la culpa de no estar enamorado de la misma forma?

James frunció el ceño.—¿Qué te hace creer que no lo ama? Todos estos años ha guardado el retrato de ese joven su camafeo, Remus..—el hombre se mordió los labios.—Solo tienes miedo, tienes miedo que ahora al saber la verdad, Sirius te abandone al igual que ese chico.

♡●♡●♡○♡○♡○♡○

Severus gritó hasta el punto de lastimar sus cuerdas vocales, su cuerpo tembló pero un extraño alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando el pequeño cuerpecito salió de su interior.

Un llanto resono en la habitación, Walburga sonrió contenta al recibir a su nieto, había sido avisada y junto a su cochero habían corrido para estar en el nacimiento de su nieto.—Oh, es un niño hermoso.—La sangre pura lo limpio con rapidez y cuando estuvo limpio, le acobijo entre una pequeña manta mientras las sirvientas se encargaban de los últimos detalles del parto.

La mujer acercó el bebé al agotado doncel pero Severus ladeo el rostro para no verlo.

—A-aléjalo de mi..—Suplicó en un sollozo adolorido.—¡Aleja a ese niño de mí! ¡Aléjalo!—Aquello ultimo fue un gritó, el doncel sollozo nuevamente y se removió.—¡Aléjalo!

Walburga sostuvo al bebé, alejándolo de su madre. No se sintió sorprendida de la actitud del doncel, tan Desmond como ella esperaban el rechazo de este hacia el bebé.—Pero cariño...

—Quiero irme de aquí..—La Súplica en su voz afectó a la pelirroja, Lily observó a su madre con preocupación.

Elena se acercó al joven y llevo un pequeño vial a sus labios, después del agotador parto aquella sustancia le ayudaría a reponer fuerzas.—Bébalo, vamos.. con cuidado.

Severus aferró sus dedos a la ropa de la sirvienta, sus ojos estaban humedecidos.—No lo quiero.. no lo quiero..

Elena sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no podía imaginar el dolor por el que estaba pasando el niño que ella había criado como si fuera su hijo. —Esta bien, cariño..—Murmuró tratando de tranquilizarlo.—no estará cerca de ti.

Walburga salió de la habitación sosteniendo al bebé entre sus brazos. Desmond se colocó de pie de un salto mientras Sirius no sintió las fuerzas para colocarse de pié, no después de escuchar el rechazo de Severus hacía el hijo de ambos—Al final a ocurrido lo que tanto temíamos.—La mujer de cabello blanco meceo al pequeño ya dormido.—Lo llevaré conmigo, su habitación en casa esta lista y creo para que Severus es lo mejor.

Sirius observó al pequeño siendo sostenido.

Walburga observó a su hijo y aunque el resentimiento existía colocó con cuidado al pequeño entre sus brazos.—es igual a ti.—Exclamo.—cuando naciste te veías igual.

El bebé pareció sonreír dormido. Sirius sintió sus ojos humedecerse ¿Había hecho lo correcto? ¿Realmente valía la pena renunciar a todo por su libertad? Estaba dejando todo atrás, a su familia, a sus amigos, a su hijo.. a Severus.

Severus.

El chico del que se había enamorado en aquel baile que su madre había realizado.

Walburga sostuvo nuevamente al bebé y con una especie de asentimiento hacía Desmond se marchó.

—Hablaremos después sobre el manejo de tu herencia, Black.—Desmond se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Necesitaba ver a su nieto.

Sirius asintió, el Black se limpió algunas lagrimas antes que se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—Esperó que estés contento.—Murmuró con odio el Prince.—Cuando todo esto termine, te pediré un favor.. No regreses a Slytherin y no tengas contacto con Severus, por que si sucede, Black. Te asesinare..

♡●♡○♡○♡○♡○♡○

Feliz noche buenaaaa

Ksdkkdkd

❤❤❤💤❤❤💤💤💤😭❤😭❤😭❤😭❤❤😭

LAS QUIEROO


End file.
